dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Krang (2012)
Kraang Prime is a character that appeared in the first season finale of the TV series, Showdown and Showdown, Part 2. Kraang Prime is the leader of the Kraang and the latest incarnation of the villain Krang, introduced in the original 1987 series. Biography ''Showdown Kraang Prime first appears in a message he transmits to his race at TCRI. He announces that the full invasion has begun, after which the Kraang announce that the portal is to be prepared to summon the Technodrome. The Turtles find out about this at almost the same time using the stolen Kraang communicator. After the Turtles destroy the portal they discover that the Technodrome still managed to slip through and it begins its attack. Shortly afterwards they discover that April has been kidnapped by Shredder and given to the Kraang. April, meanwhile, wakes up from her kidnapping in Kraang Prime's 'throne room' strapped to an apparatus. Kraang Prime introduces himself as 'Krang' and explains that he required April's uniquely attuned energy signature to stabilize the terraforming process. Now that he has her the terraforming of Earth begins, with people beginning to choke outside as the air is changed. However as the Technodrome builds energy to wipe out all humans in the area the Turtles arrive and pull April out, while delivering a kick to Kraang Prime. After the heroes flee, Kraang Prime reveals his exo-suit hidden in the walls of its throne room, and proceeds to pursue the Turtles as the Technodrome malfunctions. He catches up to them in an escape pod launch tube where he tries to kill them. The Turtles and April are saved by Leonardo, who remains in the Technodrome to hold Kraang Prime while the rest escape. An explosion rocks the flying fortress as the escape pod leaves, and both are thought dead. However Leonardo is shown to have survived shortly after, and the re-activation of the Technodrome on the ocean floor shows that Krang did as well. The Invasion Raph and Casey are roaming the wrecked streets when, all of the sudden, a massive portal opens up before them, only for Kraang Prime to step out of it, outfitted in a large robotic suit and a ray on its robotic arm from which it can blast Mutagen. Kraang Prime catches up to Casey and Raph and is about to attack them, but the Earth Protection Force comes forward and they surround Kraang Prime, giving Raph and Casey a chance to escape. Kraang Prime later finds them again and shoots Mutagen on to Kirby O'neil turning him into a Kraang-like monster. Kraang Prime later manages to find the Turtle Mech and engages it in combat. Donnie then launches a barrel of waste at Kraang Prime's face, however the chemicals had no effect on the fearsome Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime then tells the Turtles and April that they have no right to stop the Kraang's invasion of humanity, as Kraang Prime claims that millions of years ago it was he who mutated Earth's early inhabitant (insultingly referring to them as "monkeys") into modern humans using mutagen, and they have now come to Earth to do what they please, seeing it as their right for giving humans intelligence. Regardless of her bantering, the Turtle Mech continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic suit, but the sheer force of the battle damages the Turtle Mech quickly. Donnie decides to use the mech's electric harpoon, even though this may fry the mech. While one end of the harpoon latches on to a transformer and taps into the city's power grid, the other end latches on to Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes him. This causes all of the electricity in New York City to go out as well as Kraang Prime and his robotic body to collapse. The Turtles and April celebrate, but this is short-lived as Kraang Prime comes out of his suit and runs towards the now useless mech. The Turtles and April all escape on to a sidewalk and April uses her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime just when Casey drives the Party Wagon into the monster, briefly knocking him out. Everyone climbs into the van and drives off. Leaving Kraang Prime and his subjects to control the city. Annihilation Earth!'' Kraang Prime revels in the Technodrome being raised, however moments later it is destroyed by the Triceratons possibly killing them there. Trivia *Kraang Prime speaks without the aid of his exo-suit and does so in a much less redundant way than his minions. He even refers to himself in the singular, specifically naming himself 'Krang'. He does, however, occasionally slip into the redundant habit of his lessers. *It seems almost certain that Kraang Prime is the 2012 series' incarnation of Krang. This is shown in the similarity of its exo-suit to the 87 character's, its high-pitched voice, and its direct introduction as 'Krang'. See Also *Krang Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 1 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 2 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Utroms Category:Kraang Category:Geniuses Category:Bald Category:Yellow Eyes